Don't Stay
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Raven left her baby for Starfire to hide it from the father, Beast Boy, before she left Titans Tower. And 3 years later, she finally comes back to retrieve the baby. Contains songfic "Don't Stay" by LP. Chap. 2 up! Finally!
1. Don't Stay

Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe

Sometimes I need you to stay away from me

Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know

Somehow I need you to go

Raven sat down on her bed. Her stomach had gotten twice its normal size, now that she was close to coming into labor everyday. She wondered what her baby would look like. She hoped he would have large violet eyes like herself. Perhaps pointed ears like his father, Beast Boy.

A crystal tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her Beast Boy. For the last couple of days he had been cooped up in his room, looking at one of his pictures. A picture of Terra. Then she thought, "He says he loves me but he must love Terra more than all. Why am I so stupid to think he'll want me and me only?"

There was a knock at the door. Beast Boy walked in and sat down next to Raven. With his slender hand he gently rubbed the large curve of her stomach. He leaned closer to Raven's ear and whispered, "One more week."  
  
Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just take myself back and

She couldn't take it. She pushed Beast Boy's hand away from her belly and stood up. He stood up with her, "What's your deal?"

She stared at him with eyes of pain, "Don't come around acting like you care."

"What are you saying?"

"I know you love Terra and not me," she said. Beast Boy stared at her with his large green eyes. How could she believe that?

Supporting her back, she walked out of the room and ran to get some herbal tea. Beast Boy just stood there, almost in tears. Raven...thinks he doesn't love her.

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

Take all your faithlessness with you

Just take myself back and

Don't stay

Beast Boy's head snapped up upon hearing someone coming in. It was Robin. He looked so worried. What had happened?

"The baby," Robin said in a heap, "It came early."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his coat. He could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to be a father in only a couple of hours.

Raven was on the bed, screaming with pain. She quickly to turned to the doctor, making a feeble attempt to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Get the others out," she said, "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy...Starfire...tell them to get out. I want to be the first to see my baby."

The doctor nodded and turned to the four titans, "You heard her...get out!"  
  
Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well

Sometimes I just feel like strangling you myself

Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know

Somehow I need to be alone

Raven walked on the streets of Jump City, tightly clutching her baby to her chest, keeping him warm. She swung her cloak over his head to keep people from seeing what he looked like.

Nobody had seen the baby yet.

Less much would she want them to...  
  
Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just take myself back and

Don't stay

She swung open the door to the Titans Tower and walked up to large flight of stairs. Starfire was the first to noticed Raven, who had happened to be walking down the stairs at the same time Raven was coming up.

"Oh, Raven," she said, "Is that your baby? May I see what it looks like?"

Raven shook her head, "No."

She continued going up the stairs.

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

Take all your faithlessness with you

Just take myself back and

Don't stay

Robin and Cyborg was the next. They both crowded Raven, trying to catch a glimpse of the baby. Raven tried to walk away, but it was tough holding a baby and trying to get through two strong men at once.

"Come on, Rae, just let us see her," Robin said.

"It's a boy," she said firmly.

"I'm letting you through until you let us see it," Cyborg joked.

Raven's eyes glowed with anger as she clutched the baby even harder, "No!" she screamed, at the same time, releasing a strong wave of power, knocking Robin and Cyborg out of the way.

She walked off to her room.  
  
I don't need you anymore, don't want to be ignored

I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away

Beast Boy saw Raven coming down the hallway and quickly ran over to her. She turned a little, trying to keep to herself.

"You gonna let me see him?" Beast Boy asked her.

She ignored him.

"He's my kid too," he said.

"And that is why I hate it," Raven said, "I will not allow anyone to look at him. I can't even look at him myself."

"What does he look like?"

"Like a normal baby."

"So?"

"But he only looks like one of us," she said, "People would stare at it and only know its one of us as the parent."

"Which one of us?"

"I'm not telling," she opened the door to her room.

"This is all about that Terra thing, isn't it?"

Raven angrily turned to Beast Boy, her eyes glowing a piercing white.

I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored

I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away

With no apologies

"Don't stay!" she screamed, "Don't stay here any longer!"

Beast Boy was taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me," she said, "I don't want you to stay. Leave me alone! Let me and my baby live a life without you."

"I'm not leaving," he said, putting his one hand on his hip.

"No?"

He nodded, "No."

She gathered her cloak and closed her door and walked towards the lounge, "Then it's me that will go."  
  
Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just take myself back and

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

Take all your faithlessness with you

Just take myself back and

Don't stay

Don't stay

Raven stared down at her baby one last time with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take him with her, it would remind her of Beast Boy too much. She tore off a piece of her cloak and started off towards Starfire's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and Starfire walked down, "Raven?"

"I need a favor."

She smiled, "Anything, what's wrong?"

Raven sighed, taking a small step into the room, "I'm leaving and I need you to care for something for me."

"What?"

Using the piece of her cloak she covered her baby's head with it. She handed it to Starfire, who took it with wide eyes. She stared down at the baby, his face covered.

"Raven...I—" she looked up. Too late, Raven was gone. She looked down at the baby once more and lifted the piece of cloak off from his face and gasped. The baby was a complete replica of Beast Boy.  
  
Don't stay


	2. Returning

Chapter Two

Starfire glanced at surveillance camera's screen and spotted a green figure walking down the hallway, heading towards her room. She turned in the direction to the small child with the green skin and pointed ears and smiled.

"Time to play our game again," she said, "Quick, go."

The child smiled as well, "Yes, mommy," and he scampered away to the closet, closing the door behind him, and there he stood as quiet as he could manage.

There was a knock at the door and Starfire answered it, "Hey, Beast Boy," she said, "How may I help you?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to watch Wicked Scary2 with us," he asked, "We're about to put it on."

She smiled, "Sorry, I've got some things to take care of, maybe next time."

He nodded, "Ok, then. Just thought maybe you'd want to come out of your room...for once."

"No, I like it here."

He shrugged, "Whatever, I'll see you."

She nodded, "Yeah," and closed the door. She turned back to the screen and waited until she saw Beast Boy walk completely out of sight, "Ok, Cody...you can come out now."

The small boy with the green skin and pointed ears slid open the closet door and skipped out, "Did I do good?"

She smiled, "You get better everyday," Cody laughed, "Now I suppose you want your reward, don't you?"

Cody nodded in delight, "Yes, please!"

She pointed to the closet door, "You know the drill, don't answer the door unless..."

"Unless there's three knocks," Cody finished with a smile.

"Ok, you can keep the door open, that way it won't be so dark, but watch the TV, if you see someone coming up the stairs, close it and don't make a sound," he nodded and scampered into the closet. She turned quickly and locked the door on the inside, walked out, and closed the door behind her. She quickly ran to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. She scanned the various foods inside before grabbing a small cup of ice cream and turning back in the direction of the room.

She was walking up the stairs when she suddenly heard a scream coming from her room. Her eyes went wide with fear and worry, "Cody..." she said. Dropping the cup of ice cream, she ran to the door, twisting the doorknob. It was still locked. She knocked three times, frantically. No one opened it.

"Mommy!" she heard Cody's frightened voice. She backed from the door and rammed it, but it merely bounced back to her and she fell back. She regained stand and rammed it again, this time, the door fell forward, along with she, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see a cloaked figure move towards Cody, arms outstretched.

"Don't you touch him!" she screamed. The figured turned around and Starfire gasped in shock, "R-Raven?"

She smiled, "It's me," she said, "It's been so long," she reached out a hand.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked, grabbing her hand and hoisting herself up to a standing position, "Where have you been?"

"Around," she turned back to Cody, "Is that him? Is that my baby boy?"

Starfire walked up to Cody, outstretching her arms so he could wrap himself in her arms, "I named him Cody," she said.

Raven smiled at the small child as she approached him. She touched his cheek, "Cody..." she said, her voice trailed off. He jerked away, wrapping his arms tightly around Starfire's neck.

"No, Cody," Starfire said, she placed him down on the floor, "Cody...this is your mother, your real mother, Cody."

Cody's eyes went wide as he backed away a little, "You're my mommy," he said to Starfire. She shook her head.

"No. I only told you that cause I couldn't tell you the truth," she said, "Give your mother a hug, she misses you."

Cody hesitantly approached Raven, with his arms stretched. Raven caught him in a hug and picked him up and held him. It felt good to be near her child again and she placed her chin on his shoulder, smiling.

There were footsteps heard and Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy walked into the room, "Starfire..." Robin said, "What happened here and...Raven, your back."

Raven turned around, revealing her and Cody in her arms. Her gaze immediately fell upon Beast Boy. He looked almost exactly the same as she last saw him, only his eyes were hard and piercing and his arms were more muscular then before.

"I am," she said. She bent down and allowed Cody to stand on the floor. Beast Boy's eyes turned to the kid. His green skin, small pointed ears. He knew exactly who he was.

"My baby boy..." he said, approaching Cody, a dazed smile on his face. Cody ran to Starfire, jumping into her arms and embracing her tightly.

"He doesn't know who you are," Starfire explained, "He's only seen you on the surveillance cameras, he knows nothing of you."

"Who is he, mommy?" Cody asked Starfire.

She rubbed his back, "It's your father, look...he has green skin and pointed ears, just like you do."

Cody slid down to the floor and slowly approached Beast Boy, "Daddy?" he said in an innocent voice.

"Yes, it's me," he knelt down to give Cody a hug.

"Stop it!" Raven said suddenly in a loud voice, "Don't touch him!" she stomped over to Cody and scooped him up from the floor, away from Beast Boy, "I came back here so I can get my kid and leave again, not to be reunited with the titans!"

"No, wait...stop..." Starfire protested, she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Don't leave again...I'm too attached to Cody now."

"Why? He's not your child!"

"He has been at heart to me," she said. Her green eyes filled up with tears, "Please don't take him away from me...please."

Raven sat there, angered. She held tightly to Cody, the one thing she attempted to snatch and then leave once again. But now she was being forced to stay. She had no choice.

"Fine," she said in a hiss. She headed towards the door, "I'll be going to my room."

"Uh...Raven?" she turned back to face Starfire, "I think your room would kinda scare him, don't you think?"

She growled, "I guess he can stay here a little while longer," she pointed at Beast Boy, "And you listen to me...if you come within five feet near my kid I'll get a restraining order, I swear!"

Beast Boy turned red with anger, "Well geez, Raven, he's my kid too, you know. He's got the DNA to prove it."

"Did you hear me or not? Get...get out of this room, now!" using her powers, she snapped the door back onto it's hinges and closed it.


End file.
